


Stargazer (Kings AU)

by SimplySyra



Series: Blood on Gold Kings [24]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Mad King Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does one build a monster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazer (Kings AU)

For the Architect, clay and water, rock and salt were enough. These things The Maker shaped into his likeness and set upon the earth, commanding him to go forth and build.

But for the other, these materials would not suffice. For the other needed to be stronger, needed substance and weight. Whereas the Architect bore palms fashioned to ply tools and sculpt stone, the other must have arms powerful enough to wield a sword that could crack the skies and tear through the boundless dark beyond the stars.

For the universe, by its nature, must expand. Must push beyond the boundaries of nothing and become something.

This child he carved from the ruthless density of a stellar remnant. He lit his heart with the cataclysmic beacon of a supergiant star and he called him Judgement. Then he set him upon the earth and commanded, “Go forth and conquer.”

But Judgement looked to the skies with eyes like holes and said, “It won’t be enough.”

And even just born, his little stargazer with his tilted crown and golden sword cast a monstrous shadow.

Soon, even the stars will not be high enough.


End file.
